Rainbow Coloured Song
'' is an original idol series created by CureRay. Story ''See: Nijiro No Uta Episodes Hiroko Haruka was told many stories of a legendary idol who fell into an eternal sleep when she was younger. Inspired by the stories, Haruka made it her dream to someday awaken said idol. Seven years later, a now thirteen year old Haruka meets a talking cat called Hoshi. Hoshi scouts Haruka as a potential idol, and takes her to the idol world, Hoshdama, to help Haruka become a cute type idol called Hikari. But, being an idol is harder than expected? With so many struggles, can Hikari awaken her idol? And even if so, do any dangers lie behind that shining door? Characters Rainbow Lights : Haruka is an optimistic girl, who loves read different stories. She's friendly, and can be quite energetic, However, she can give up easily, and surprisingly has low self confidence. She often compares herself to the more experienced idols around her, despite having a lot of potential herself. In the world of Hoshdama, Haruka is known as an idol called , a cute type idol. She uses the brand Elegant Melody, and she's the leader of Rainbow Lights. : Natsumi is a passionate, creative girl, who's quite confident. However, she's stubborn, and often lets her temper get the best of her. She often finds rules to be too strict, and wishes they'd be a bit more relaxed. In the world of Hoshdama, Natsumi is known as an idol called , a pop type idol. In this orm, she's much more energetic and laid back. Nanami uses the brand Summer Paradise, and she's a member of Rainbow Lights. Akiko: 'Akiko is a very 'my pace' girl. She believes in doing things her own way, and finds unique ways to do everything. She's fairly athletic, and the mature one of the group. However, she is also blunt, and makes it clear if she doesn't like somebody. Akiko is a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Unique Firework.. 'Fuyuhi: 'Fuyuhi is a soft spoken, polite girl. She tends to daydream a lot, despite being the oldest of the group. She is very considerate, and kind. However, she gets depressed rather easily. Fuyuhi is a classic type diol, who uses the brand Eternal Winter 'Hoshi: Hoshi is a talking cat, and the manager of the unit Rainbow Lights. She's cheerful, and an optimist. She believes that it's a manager's job to always be by an idol's side, and show them everything the world of Hoshdama has to offer. However, she also has a temper, and doesn't really consider the feelings of others. Brilliant Prism Four Mysteries Others Locations Hoshdama Idol Centre: 'Where Idols can trade Happiness Points for various things, such as new coords. Human World 'Sweetheart Cafe: 'Haruka's parent's cafe. Haruka loves this cafe with a passion. Items 'Star Jewels: 'Star Jewels are- as the name suggests- star shaped jewels. They contain the parts of various coords. They also have upgraded forms, 'Sparkling Star Jewels', that make their outfits change 3/4 through the performance. Inside of the jewels, is a glitter of sorts. [[Heartful Lockets|'Heartful Lockets]]: The heartful lockets are lockets that are in the shape of hearts, To gain access into Hoshdama, you have to scan it and to change coords you open it up and pour the glitter from the Star Jewels in. If an idol loses the will to become an idol, the locket may freeze over, and will only be melted by true feelings to sing. [[Happiness Points|'Happiness Points']]': '''Happiness Points are Hoshdama's form of currency. The more people idols make happy, and the happier they make said people, the more points they gain. With this, they can but different coords, and personalize their performance more. Arcade Game Nijiro No Uta has an arcade game based off of it. Each part contains 5-10 songs, and two albums, along with various coords. Below are the links to each part and what albums it features. 'Part One: 'The Future's Miracle/ Rainbow Painting, The Audition 'Part Two: 'BANG Heart/ Black, White, Journey!, The Lyrics 'Part Three: 'Shining Story/ Brand New Stars, The Dream Flight 'Part Four: 'Memories of Stars/ Countdown to a Miracle, The Encore Trivia * This series is inspired by ''Aikatsu! and PriPara. Category:Original Anime Category:Rainbow Coloured Franchise